


Part of Your World

by sarcieles (orphan_account)



Series: Marvel Disney Songs [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: A Song Parody, Erik is Ariel, Humor, Maybe some fanart...? Anyone?, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcieles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song parody of the Disney classic "Part of Your World" with Erik,</p><p>This is going to be weirder than I originally imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Well when worst comes to worst, make a parody of the most iconic song since Let It Go and Hakuna Matata.

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

A telepath and a huge submarine?

Wouldn't you think I'm the boy

The boy who can lift this thing?

 

As someone dove, into water so cold

How many tricks can this Charles hold?

Looking at him you'd think

No, he's just tricking me

 

I've tried to kill Shaw aplenty

Dozens and dozens galore

You want a body count? There's too many!

But who cares? No big deal

There'll be more

 

I wanna find where the mutants are

I wanna see, wanna see humans extinct

 

Maybe through a... What's it called?

Oh, genocide.

 

Being human you don't get too far

Intelligence is required for living, breathing

Still lugging around those normal...

What's that word again?

Genes

 

Up where we walk, up where we fly

Up where I plot how to have humans die

Mutants and me

You're not going to be, part of this world

 

What would I give if I could live

With only mutants?

What would I pay if I could make

Our kind not the prey?

 

 Bet'cha that man, does not understand

That I plan to cause a slaughter

We are the future, sick of hiding,

Taking a stand

 

I'm ready to show that I won't lie low

Kill some humans

Recruit mutants

What's world peace and why does it... Oh I don't know...

Not work?

 

Will I make the world burn?

Wouldn't I love, love to kill the humans up above?

I am the key

You're not going to be

Part of this world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
